


Gunshot

by deathwailart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Guns, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short old piece, gunshots and bleeding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunshot

The shot rings out and before you can think, breathe, _blink_ there's searing heat and you jerk, head snapping back, staggering as you drop a shaking hand to the burning point in your abdomen. Your fingers come away hot and wet and red and you think the bullet may have ricocheted off your rubs. It feels like your insides have been basted in boiling sugar and you go down hard, coughing and cursing.  
  
_Rat bastard_ , you think and force yourself to fire one shot (to the knee, he screams, you smile) and then another (to the chest, bullseye) and he's on the floor face down. Your smile turns satisfied and you drop back, looking up at the sky. The edges of your vision are turning fuzzy and you know you're shaking. _Don't die don't die don't die_ reverberates through your head, too far away to be your own, as pressure is exerted on your wound and it makes your gut roil and you laugh and choke, mouth filling with _heat and metallic and bitter_ and whoever is lifting you slip slides in your blood.  
  
_Don't die don't die don't die_.


End file.
